Gotan the Mighty Saiyan
Status Family: Gohan (father) Videl(mother) Pan(sister) Goku(paternal grandfather) Chi Chi (paternal grandmother) Hercule Satan (maternal grandfather) Bardock (paternal great grandfather) Goten (uncle) Raditz (great uncle) Apperance Height: 5'6 Weight: 110 ibs Hair:Black Skin: Same as Bardock Gotan has a simmiliar apperance to a young Goku except to hair like that of Goten at the end of GT. He has blue eyes like his mother and instead turn black while in Super Saiyan. He wears the same clothes as Goku usaully wears and wears a red head band. In battle he often dons Saiyan armor. He also has a tail which he still has. Species Gotan is 1/4 Saiyan and 3/4 but even the slightest amount of Saiyan blood allows him his great power. Powers and Abilities Due to having Saiyan blood Gotan is far superior to the average human his age or any other. He posses far enhanced physical abilities ( which could be must greater if he didn't study as much) which allows to battle enemies tens of times his own height. It is prediceted that in the future his power will rival even Goku. Transformations Super Saiyan One: While fighting Frieza Super Saiyan Two: While Spparing with Goten Super Saiyan Three: Possible in Future Super Saiyan Four: Possible in Future Great Ape: Often Super Ape: Possible Future Techinques and Fighting Kamehameha wave Spirit Bomb Galick Gun Special Beam Cannon Golden Dragon Fist Double Ki Inferno Blast 5x Kamehameha Blue Lightning Kamehameha Fusion Dance Super Ball Turbo Twister Super Shenron Fist History Gotan is the final child of Gohan and Videl and brother to Pan. Gotan was born several months after the events of GT and like most of his Saiyan relatives, with a tail. The times of peace allowed Gotan to be raised like that of Gohan with his nosee almost always in a book. Every now and then he would train with his father and showed early signs of great potential. At the age of four Gotan first transformed into a great ape, but was quickly subdued by Gohan. Since then he was trained by Vegeta for several months to control his great ape form. The Saiyans Return Saga During the Saiyan Return when the several Saiyans were revived with incredible power Gotan was the third person along with Pan to encounter the Saiyans. While being taught to fly by sister Pan the two were met by Nappa. Nappa now with able to easily boost his power over one hundred million easily subdued the two. Pan fought with great fury and using KaioKen was able to let Gotan escape. Through out the rest of the saga Gotan mostly stayed with Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi to protect them from harm if the Z-Fighters fail. In the final battle with Super Saiyan Four Raditz Gotan managed to blast Raditz with a Kamehameha blast while fleeing with his mother and grandmother. After the defeat of Raditz Gotan is seen being taught how to execute a galock gun with Trunks. Rath of Kuriza During the Kuriza saga when the near unstoppable son of Frieza threatens the Earth. Gotan now seven battled the enslaved Frieza and first transformed into a Super Saiyan. After his transformatiom Gotan defeated Frieza and particapated in the fight against Kuriza. Finally after fusing with Vanjeta forming Gojeta. Managing to slay the infant power of Kuriza by combinig his Super Shenron Fist with Goha's Big Bang Kamehameha. The rest of the Saga Gotan is seen working on his training and studying. Great Saiyasiblings Saga and World Tournament Saga Durring this saga Gotan and Pan adopted the name of the Saiya-Siblings and performed a great deal of good. Pan as Saiya-Girl and Gotan as Saiya-Boy became world known heroe's. During the World Tournament young Gotan easily won the Junior division . After this he contiuned on as Saiya-Boy while Pan quit the masquraed. Present Presently Gotan contiues his scholar work and martial arts training and is a young and powerful warrior. He still contiues his disguise as Saiya-Boy. Possible Future It is seen that in a possible future Gotan becomes a great scholar and powerful warrior. He still is Saiya-Man and becomes so popular that statues of him are hung throughout the world. He saves the world from alien invasions, demon kings, and warlords and is hailed as one of the greatest heroes of all time. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters